


Lie To Me

by Rapterkitten



Series: Lies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Missing Limbs, Sad, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me a lie. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

Tell me a lie. A beautiful lie. I don't want it to be sad. Not like all the other lies I've heard. Not like the reality of everything, of the world around me.

Just tell me a lie.

One with a sweet voice. A voice as sweet at yours, Levi. You always had a sweet voice. I loved your voice so much, I really did. I still do. Even as I lay here with my head on the ground, my arms limp as my sides, blood dripping from what seems like every surface of my body. Pain coming in bursts through my consciousness. Bursts of color. White, black, yellow, blue. Shifting blurs of color, green, tan, grey. Blue. Light blue. A blue as light as the lake Reiner once led me to see.

Do you know what a bomb is, Levi? I don't know if you do or don't. I've read about them in a book before. Exploding things that always have a set time. I've always been a bomb of some sort, I guess. Tick, tick, ticking. The threat of exploding in a quite catastrophe always looming ahead, just as it did with all of us. Tick, tock, tick. That was what being a member of the Scouting Legion really meant, huh? Becoming a bomb that could explode at any moment, not powerful enough to do sufficient damage but enough to cause dents and holes in the people around us. I don't want to leave a hole in you, Levi.

Or even a measly dent. I don't want to hurt you.

Is that even possible, to hurt you? You never really seemed hurt by any of the deaths around you. At least not openly to other people. But I remember, once, that I saw you crying in the dining room, with your head resting in your hands. You seemed so lonely. So sad. I don't want you to be like that when I die, okay? It won't be long now. You know that, don't you? You can probably feel it. Holding my hand. I can't hold back, I'm just too weak. So, so weak. Just as I've always been. But you've never been weak, Levi. You've always been strong. I wanted to be like you so badly, but that's impossible, isn't it?

So.. tell me a lie.

Tell me that I'm as strong as you.

Tell me that I'm going to live.

Tell me that my legs aren't missing.

Tell me I was useful.

Tell me I won't die here, today.

Tell me you care about me, like you did with all of them. That I fit in and that you liked me, and that I did good.

Tell me, Levi.

Just tell me. Please. I can still hear you, I know I can. It's just a bit hazy. So tell me.

Please, Levi.

Please.

Tell me a lie.

 


End file.
